


Look Where I Ended Up Part 1

by HiFunctionSociopath



Series: Art for Falling's Just Another Way to Fly [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat!Bucky, Digital Art, Falling's Just Another Way to Fly, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, demon!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiFunctionSociopath/pseuds/HiFunctionSociopath
Summary: This is another piece I am gifting to AraniaArt and Kamiki for their series, Falling's Just Another Way to Fly. You should seriously check it out. The song lyrics are from Stubborn Love by The Lumineers for no other reason than that I really love that song. Also, I'd like to point out that this took me about 4 hours to do because the wings kept messing me up.





	Look Where I Ended Up Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifting You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256559) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 



> This is one version of this piece. The other one will be posted separately.

 


End file.
